Sakura's problems
by Bee apple
Summary: Pein memohon agar Sakura kembali menjadi miliknya, namun bagaimana jika di tengah kebimbangan hatinya Sakura malah bertemu Uchiha Itachi dan membuat masalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat?/ M untuk bahasa dan konten dewasa—peinsakuita.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Standard warning applied, kalian tau kenapa saya masang rate M XD.

**.**

**.**

Sakura's problem

_amerta rosella_

**.**

chapter: 1

**.**

**.**

_Pein memohon agar Sakura kembali menjadi miliknya, namun bagaimana jika di tengah kebimbangan hatinya Sakura malah bertemu Uchiha Itachi dan membuat masalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi."

"Apanya?"

"Hubungan kita."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Kau tahu benar bahwa aku tidak suka bercanda. Kita bisa memulai hubungan kita dari awal lagi, Sakura."

_Trotoar_ jalan kota Manhattan yang cukup padat dan sesak karena di penuhi dengan banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang agak menyulitkan Sakura untuk berjalan menjauhi pria yang sejak tadi tak jera mengikutinya dari belakang, berusaha mensejajarkan dengan jalannya, tapi Sakura terus menolak dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

Dia berusaha menjauhi pria berambut _orange_ itu meski kelihatannya Pein Yahiko bukanlah termasuk orang yang mudah menyerah atau jera dengan mudah.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Pein. Kau tahu itu." Sakura menekankan perkataannya, bibirnya terkatup rapat setelahnya. Pegangannya pada _satchel bag_ putih gading miliknya mengerat, membuat kuku-kuku jarinya memutih, Sakura menahan segala macam luapan emosinya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja." Pein tak berniat untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke pinggir jalan dekat ruko-ruko kosong untuk memperoleh privasi. Dia tahu betul Sakura pasti akan membrontak dan berteriak nyaring bila dirinya menarik perempuan itu dengan paksa, menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hal yang dibenci oleh Pein.

"Cih. Aku punya hak untuk memutuskan pria brengsek sepertimu!" makinya geram. Sebenarnya di balik sikapnya yang keras kepala, ada hati yang retak dan menjerit putus asa—Sakura tetap perempuan biasa.

Tadinya perempuan itu berniat untuk pergi ke sebuah toko kue, mencari beberapa kue dengan cokelat yang bisa memperbaiki _mood_-nya yang buruk. Namun belum sampai dia di toko kue yang terlihat penuh itu, Pein—yang entah darimana bisa tahu keberadaannya—sudah menghampirinya dan meminta Sakura untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Jelas saja Sakura menolak, dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu, jadi cara terbaik menghindari Pein adalah dengan terus berjalan mengabaikannya walau Sakura sudah merasa kakinya keram.

"Sakura, berhenti kubilang."

Perintah Pein yang terdengar tegas dan tak menerima penolakan itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sakura. Biar saja pria itu kesal dengannya, toh Sakura sudah cukup sakit hati dengan perlakuan Pein beberapa hari lalu yang membuat pelupuk matanya bengkak, yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia mengurung diri di kamar. Ah, untung saja Sakura mengenakan kaca mata hitam hingga matanya yang sembab karena menangis tidak kelihatan.

"Pergi saja kau brengsek!"

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak!" bentak Sakura, menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh ke arah Pein dan membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka melirik apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dua orang itu, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Pein." Air matanya mulai menggenang, Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, "—jadi jangan mengikutiku!"

Sakura buru-buru berbalik ketika air matanya menetes. Pein melihatnya dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu kini tak peduli lagi dengan anggapan orang lain. Dia dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, menyeret gadis itu menuju tempat sepi. Sakura memberontak tanpa arti. Air matanya mendesak untuk keluar dan tak mampu ditahan. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, rasanya sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat kedua kakinya lemas.

Lucu sekali, Sakura sangat membenci laki-laki itu tapi sekaligus menyadari bahwa dia masih mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matanya enggan menatap Pein. Kaca mata hitam itu menjadi salah satu barang yang mampu mempertahankan harga dirinya. Sakura terpojok di sebuah jalan buntu yang jarang di lewati orang, dengan seorang Pein Yahiko yang menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang mata ungu pucat miliknya. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karena Pein menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

"Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu—"

Apa ini bercanda? Sakura tahu betul kalau Pein bukan termasuk orang yang banyak omong. Perempuan itu menunduk, enggan menatap kembali tatapan laki-laki itu yang seolah menelanjanginya.

"Cepat katakan, dan lepaskan tanganku." Karena sungguh, rasanya pergelangan tangannya sakit. Sama seperti hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Pein melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Sakura, meninggalkan memar kemerahan, "Kita belum putus—"

"Aku sudah memutuskanmu dua hari lalu," potong Sakura lirih, menahan perih.

"Kau bercanda, kau belum mendengarkan penjelasanku."

_Penjelasan apa lagi brengsek!?_

Hati Sakura berteriak pilu. Tidakkah Pein sadar sudah menghancurkannya seperti ini?

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan, Pein. Kumohon, kita sudah berakhir."

"Yang kau lihat waktu itu tidak sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan." Pein menekankan perkataannya. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan meski terkalahkan oleh ego.

"Apanya? Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku bermimpi waktu itu? Tidak sengaja memergokimu tidur telanjang dengan mantan kekasihmu—ah siapa namanya? Konan ya? Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu, hah?!" Sakura berteriak dengan tangisan yang pecah. Rasanya paru-parunya membutuhkan lebih banyak pasokan udara.

Dia ingat dengan jelas kejadian waktu itu. Pagi yang cerah di musim gugur, awalnya Sakura berniat untuk memberikan Pein kejutan karena datang pagi-pagi ke apartemen Pein di hari ulang tahun lelaki itu. Tapi justru Sakura yang mendapatkan kejutan yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati—dengan melihat melalui mata kepalanya sendiri Pein; yang Sakura yakin tak memakai sehelai benang pun di balik selimut putih itu tengah tertidur sambil memeluk wanita berambut biru yang juga tak memakai pakaian apa pun.

Rasanya bagai puluhan tombak beracun menghujam jantungnya!

Pasti semalam mereka habis melewati malam yang panjang. Sakura tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Pein menghianatinya seperti itu—Sakura mengenal Konan karena dulu sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Pein, saudaranya Sasori pernah memberi tahunya soal perempuan bernama Konan yang adalah seorang model.

"Aku mabuk dan tidak bisa menolak ketika Konan merayuku, naluriku sebagai lelaki mengambil alih!" bentakan frustasi Pein menyadarkan Sakura akan dunia nyata. Bahu perempuan itu berguncang, air matanya berlinang, Sakura terisak, "kumohon mengertilah—" baru kali ini dia melihat Pein yang memohon setelah hampir satu tahun mereka berpacaran.

"Aku tahu kok tubuhku tak sebagus mantan kekasihmu, terlebih aku selalu menolak ketika kau mengajakku untuk melakukan hal itu. Mungkin ada benarnya bila kau tidur dengan wanita lain—"

_Buagh._

Sakura tak pernah pmenyelesaikan ucapannya begitu Pein menonjok dinding yang ada di belakangnya, membuat perempuan itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa Pein? Yang kukatakan benar, bukan? Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi!" hampir satu tahun merajut hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih membuat Sakura sudah cukup muak karena bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Pein menyakitnya. Entah kenapa Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Pein menyakitinya berulang-ulang, dan bagi perempuan itu—ini yang paling parah, dan Sakura tak mau memaafkannya begitu saja seperti kesalahan-kesalahan Pein yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Berapa banyak lagi janji yang terucap lalu diingkari begitu saja? Berapa banyak lagi Sakura harus membangun kembali kepercayaannya pada Pein walau akhirnya dinding itu runtuh lagi? Harus berapa banyak lagi Sakura menelan rasa kecewa ketika Pein mengingkari janjinya dengan mudah?

Dia hanya seorang perempuan biasa yang memiliki hati dan mempunyai batasan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, meremas jemarinya sendiri, mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya, "Maaf, hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir." Sekuat mungkin Sakura menahan isak tangisnya.

Pein menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya, "Kumohon, satu kali lagi."

"Kau selalu berjanji dan mengingkarinya. Aku lelah. Kau harus tahu kalau aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku bukan malaikat, Pein."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Pein sekuat tenaga, memberikan ruang untuk Sakura melepaskan diri. Pein diam, tubuhnya membatu. Membiarkan Sakura berlari menjauhinya—mungkin perempuan itu butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini. Mungkin Sakura butuh waktu. Pein mengepalkan tangan, harusnya malam itu dia tidak jatuh dalam buaian Konan. Sehingga hubungannya dengan Sakura mungkin akan baik-baik saja.

"Sial!" makinya, menonjok kembali dinding itu—menimbulkan retakan dan juga noda darah yang berasal dari kepalan tangan Pein. Tapi dia yakin Sakura pasti akan kembali padanya. Karena perempuan itu masih mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dan Pein akan seperti ini." Yamanaka Ino—perempuan yang masih memiliki darah Prancis itu tak menyangka akan menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan seperti ini.

Untung saja Ino berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi apartemen Sakura di daerah pusat kota New York, dan dia menemukan ruangan apartemen itu gelap, dengan tisu dan beberapa barang yang berserakan di mana-mana memenuhi ruangan. Begitu Ino menyalakan saklar lampu, dia kaget melihat ruangan yang begitu berantakan, dengan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur tipis menangis di pojok ruangan sana. Kelihatan suram dan berantakan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia senang menyakitiku, Ino." Suara Sakura serak, terdengar retak dan putus asa. Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya saat ini, sepulang dari Manhattan (ingat kejadian ketika dia berbicara dengan Pein?) pikirannya kacau.

"Jika tahu begini, tak akan kubiarkan si bodoh Deidara itu mengenalkanmu dengan Pein!" Ino memekik perihatin. Dia berjongkok dan memeluk Sakura erat. Saat seseorang sedih, sebenarnya yang paling mereka butuhkan adalah sebuah pelukan dari orang-orang terdekat, karena meski sederhana, memberikan pelukan tak selalu berdampak sesederhana itu. Ino memahami dengan benar.

"Semuanya sudah terlanjur," Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Ino. Dan jika sejak awal dia tahu mencintai Pein akan selelah ini, sudah pasti Sakura tidak mau. Sayangnya, tidak ada penyesalan yang datang di awal.

"Sudahlah, Saki. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk meringankan beban—" Ino berkata sambil meringis, memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat Sakura tidak terus menerus menangisi si brengsek Pein, "Mau ke _bar_ bersamaku malam nanti?" ucapnya tidak yakin. Ino tahu betul Sakura tidak begitu menyukai tempat-tempat hiburan malam seperti itu.

Lalu hening yang cukup panjang. Sakura butuh waktu untuk berpikir, sebagai seorang perempuan berusia awal dua puluhan, tidak ada yang salah dengan sejenak melupakan patah hati dengan bersenang-senang. Ketika Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Ino, itu tandanya perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut setuju dengan ajakan sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura. Berjanji-lah kau jangan menangis lagi. Tidak lucu 'kan kau datang ke sebuah _bar_ dengan mata panda?" perempuan Yamanaka itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan candaan yang bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Dan berhasil, Sakura terkekeh pelan, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan," Sakura melemparkan bantal berbentuk hati yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya ke wajah Ino. Tapi biar Ino mengejeknya, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat Sakura bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Pein.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau asap rokok dan alkohol mendominasi di ruangan persegi itu. tempatnya kotor dan berantakan, kelihatan terlalu menyedihkan bila disebut sebagai tempat nongkrong. Di sana, di salah satu kursi berwarna merah marun, Pein duduk sendirian, menghisap kuat-kuat nikotin bersama dengan beberapa botol minuman yang berserakan di dekatnya.

"Hei, bung, tidak biasanya kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini." Pria bernama Deidara itu menonjok bahu Pein pelan, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja _bar _untuk mengambil sebotol vodka. Deidara baru datang dan cukup terkejut melihat keadaan _tongkrongan _yang berantakan dan cuma ada Pein seorang—pasti lelaki itu yang membuat tempat ini begitu hancur, "Kau kenapa?"

Pein melempar puntung rokoknya, matanya sayu menatap Deidara, "Sakura, dia ngambek dan menyusahkan."

Deidara membulatkan mulutnya sambil membuka botol vodka-nya, "Bahkan lelaki menyeramkan sepertimu terlihat sangat kekanakan saat patah hati," senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya. Fakta bahwa lelaki bisa lemah karena cinta itu memang ada, Deidara tahu itu, "Sakura kenapa lagi? Sepertinya kau senang menyakitinya ya, _brother_?"

"Dia memergokiku tidur dengan Konan," Pein menyenderkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata.

"Dasar brengsek," Deidara tertawa mengejek, perangai Pein memang seperti itu.

"Kupastikan Sakura akan kembali padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasa kepalanya pening, dia memangku wajahnya di atas meja _bar_, memandangi para pengunjung _bar _yang sibuk berdansa di lantai dansa. Entahlah, Sakura tak melihat di mana keberadaan Ino, tadi perempuan pirang itu pamit untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Sakura tak memungkiri ada perasaan senang kala dia melihat tatapan mendamba dari para lelaki hidung belang, terlebih Sakura hanya mengenakan rok mini dan _you can see _berlambang bendera amerika.

Sakura selalu senang menjadi pusat perhatian, walau beberapa kali dia memergoki tatapan nakal itu seakan menelanjanginya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, pengaruh alkohol memang membuatnya gila!

"Satu gelas vodka," suara itu dalam dan serak, membuat Sakura menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia mengangkat alisnya, menyadari keberadaan seorang pria _mongoloid_, bukan berwajah-wajah barat seperti kebanyakan, cenderung sangat asia.

"Aku minta segelas lagi," Sakura membuka suara, padahal dia tak akan kuat bila minum lagi, tapi entah kenapa jika dengan bersenang-senang bisa membuatnya melupakan masalah cintanya, Sakura tak peduli.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, Nona." Pria itu mengomentarinya, rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dan kulitnya yang sangat putih menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Apa pedulimu, orang asing?" dia terkekeh, memerhatikan lelaki itu yang sedang menyulut rokok.

Uchiha Itachi menghisap rokoknya, mengambil gelas miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit, "Menarik, kau bukan orang asli Amerika, 'kan?" Itachi bertanya, memerhatikan warna rambut perempuan itu yang mencolok mata.

"Ya." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Mau berdansa?" Mungkin kedengaran gila, Uchiha Itachi tak pernah mengajak seorang perempuan asing berdansa bersamanya, ada juga dia yang akan diajak, tapi bukan masalah, toh Itachi sepertinya tertarik dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu mengernyit, berpikir—lalu mengangguk pelan. Sakura tak kenal siapa lelaki ini, tapi dia juga tak ingin menolak ajakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau suka ke tempat seperti ini?"

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu, "Tidak, hanya sesekali bila aku sedang butuh pelampiasan."

Itachi mengangguk samar, meraih pinggang perempuan itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura. Kau?"

"Itachi," lelaki itu memberikan nama kecilnya, bukan marganya, karena dia pikir perempuan bernama Sakura itu tak perlu tahu.

Sakura menarik leher Itachi, mendekatkan wajahnya, "Jadi kau orang Jepang?" suaranya terdengar menggoda di telinga Itachi, sebagai lelaki normal, dia merespon.

"Ya—" lelaki itu membungkam bibir Sakura dengan ciumannya, yang ternyata mendapat sambutan baik dari Sakura. Peduli setan jika lelaki itu adalah pria asing yang baru dikenalnya, sungguh Sakura tak peduli.

Lidah Itachi membelit lidahnya, membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas. Itachi merapatkan pinggang Sakura, agar perempuan itu lebih mendekat padanya, di sini—segala bentuk perkaluan berbau seksual adalah hal yang biasa.

"Akh," Sakura mengerang, merasakan sebuah tangan membelai pahanya, lalu naik menuju bagian intimnya, "Engghh—" Sakura menggigit bibir Itachi kala tangan pria itu nakal menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya, membelai bagian luar vaginanya. Sakura yang hanya mengenakan rok mini mempermudah akses bagi Itachi.

Perempuan itu melepaskan ciumannya, memeluk leher Itachi lebih erat sambil memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ini salah, tapi karena pengaruh alkohol membuat tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya, "Shhhh," Sakura menahan desahannya, jari-jari panjang lelaki itu menggesek kiltorisnya, bahkan Itachi memasukan dua jarinya, keluar-masuk dan membuat kaki Sakura gemetar, dia tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pein pernah menawarinya kenikmatan surga dunia, tapi Sakura menolak karena mereka belum menikah.

"Kau mau kita melanjutkannya?" bisik Itachi, menggigit cuping telinga Sakura. Senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya menyadari kalau perempuan itu bahkan sudah sangat basah karena permainan jarinya, dia tahu kalau perempuan ini pasti belum pernah dijamah lelaki. Sakura diam, dan Itachi tak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk membawa Sakura menyewa kamar kosong.

Sakura tak lagi memikirkan Pein, dia terlalu sibuk mencumbu kenikmatan yang baru kali ini dirasakannya, sampai-sampai Sakura lupa kalau mungkin esok dia pasti akan menyesal, keadaannya yang mabuk dimanfaatkan dengan cermat oleh Uchiha Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bangun dengan kepala pening, sinar matahari yang masuk dari balik celah kamar memaksanya membuka mata. Sakura bingung ketika dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ini bukan kamarnya atau kamar Ino—tempat ini terlalu asing. Lalu, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di area selangkangannya, seperti sebelumnya ada sebuah benda besar yang masuk di sana. Sakura meringis, berusaha duduk dan dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya telanjang, hanya selembar selimut tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Sakura menoleh, dan menemukan tempat di sebelahnya kosong, tapi seprai yang berantakan membuat dia tahu kalau sebelumnya di sana ada yang menempati. Sakura mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam, minuman beralkohol, lelaki _mongoloid_ bernama—ah, kepalanya terlalu pening untuk mengingat.

Pandangannya lalu teralih pada sebuah note di atas meja.

"_Terimakasih untuk yang semalam,_

_Semoga kita bertemu lagi."_

_Itachi._

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata, dan dia berharap, semoga semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Sakit di kepalanya semakin bertambah parah, dan sepertinya saat ini Sakura lebih membutuhkan aspirin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be continue..._

* * *

**note**: makasih udah membaca ya, di atas saya udah memperingatkan kalau ini mengandung unsur-unsur dewasa makanya saya pasang di ratem, padahal saya niatnya udah gak mau nulis ratem tapi entah kenapa saya kangen heuhuhu, anw ini **PeinSakuIta**. Segala bentuk komentar saya terima, silakan tinggalkan unek-unek kalian di kotak review =)).

With love, Agnes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's problems**

___I don't own anything except the story nor get financial benefit from this fanfiction. Enjoy!_

* * *

Matahari bersinar cukup terik, sampai-sampai es krim saja tak membuat _mood_-nya atau mungkin kepalanya mendingin. Haruno Sakura tak percaya kalau semua ini benar-benar terjadi! Kejadian malam itu bukan mimpi, dia samar-samar seperti masih bisa merasakannya … hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, setiap sentuhan yang memabukan, perasaan ingin dan meminta lebih, sesuatu yang absurd namun membuatnya melayang sampai lupa daratan, membawanya untuk mengecap sesuatu yang selama ini terlalu abu-abu dalam kepalanya.

Sakura dapat mengingat itu semua tepat ketika dia masuk ke kamar mandi, menghiraukan sakit di selangkangannya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijabarkan.

Ruam-ruam kemerahan di dadanya berhasil tertutup sempurna dengan _t-shirt _yang dia kenakan, dan entah kenapa Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tiap getaran abstrak dalam dirinya yang melanda bertubi-tubi ketika Sakura berusaha kembali mengecap permainan yang dilakukannya semalam. Sakura mengaduk-aduk es krim coklatnya tanpa memakannya dan membiarkan es krimnya meleleh begitu saja.

Perasaannya campur aduk, seperti sebuah adonan kue muffin yang dicampur bubuk cabai, rasanya tidak karuan. Seks adalah hal yang biasa di kalangan remaja seusianya, mereka bisa berganti-ganti pasangan sesuka hati dan mengumbar rumor mengenai seks dengan sangat gamblang tanpa memedulikan etika. Tapi Sakura tidak begitu, seks sebelum menikah adalah hal tabu untuknya, bahkan Sakura berharap hanya suaminya yang boleh memerawaninya suatu saat nanti, namun nyatanya?

Membuang napas frustasi, Sakura memangku wajahnya sendu. Air mata kembali berlinang di pelupuk matanya, dan akan jatuh dalam satu kedipan mata. Masalahnya dengan sang mantan kekasih saja belum usai, dan kini dia kembali terbelit dalam masalah baru bersama seorang pria _mongoloid_ bernama Itachi?_ Ah, siapa dia?_ Sakura bahkan tak benar-benar kenal dengan lelaki yang sudah mengambil kegadisannya itu, memalukan. Sungguh, menyedihkan sekali bukan? Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar membuat dirinya kelihatan baik-baik saja, tetap menjadi Sakura yang biasa agar orang-orang terdekatnya tak memborong berbagai pertanyaan untuknya.

Sakura sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya tadi, menyesali kebodohannya, jadi dia tak punya alasan untuk menangis lagi walau dia ingin.

Berkali-kali ponsel dalam tasnya berbunyi, entah dari siapa dan Sakura tidak peduli, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Mungkin nanti agak malaman Sakura baru akan pulang kembali ke apartemennya, berusaha bersikap seolah tak pernah ada suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya. Sepasang mata hijaunya hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika dia melihat lelaki yang sangat dia kenal baru saja melewati kedai es krim tempatnya berada. Pein, berjalan seorang diri dengan gayanya yang _nyentric_, mau kemana dia? Dan anehnya, masih ada debaran ganjal dalam hatinya meski Sakura berusaha untuk menepisnya jauh-jauh.

Sakura butuh waktu untuk melupakan lelaki yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, melupakan seseorang yang pernah melengkapimu tak semudah menghabiskan satu gelas es krim. Sakura menunduk, dia tak bisa jika tak menangis, lagi-lagi karena Pein. _Aku tak mengerti kenapa ketika aku mengatakan aku tak lagi mencintainya, aku masih saja menemukan diriku memikirkannya, bahkan peduli padanya … Oh Tuhan, aku muak dengan rasa ini!_

Tak butuh waktu lama, tepat setelah Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah tirusnya, dia bangkit dan meraih tasnya asal. Menangis memang tak menyelesaikan apa pun, tidak membuatnya melupakan Pein, tidak juga mengembalikan kegadisannya … tidak. Tapi setidaknya dengan menangis, Sakura merasa beban yang dipikulnya tak terlalu berat.

"Aku tak percaya kita bertemu di tempat ini, Haruno."

Suara itu membuat emosinya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, tapi dengan segala kewarasannya, Sakura menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar wajah seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan gayanya yang angkuh dan membuat Sakura ingin meludah jika saja ini bukan sebuah kedai. Sakura menatapnya, menatap sepasang mata milik Konan—perempuan yang dipergokinya beberapa hari lalu tidur dengan mantan kekasihnya. Perempuan cantik dan anggun yang tubuhnya pernah dijamah oleh mantan kekasihnya. Uh, perempuan jalang yang harus diakuinya—berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik darinya.

"Minggirlah, aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

Emosinya tak boleh meledak di tempat ini, tidak di depan wanita keparat ini. Sakura dapat melihat senyum kemenangan terlukis di bibir Konan, entah apa maksudnya. Konan menyingkir dan memberi Sakura jalan. Sakura tak perlu menunggu untuk berlalu dari hadapan perempuan itu, namun sebelum dia benar-benar menjauh dari Konan, Sakura dapat mendengar perempuan itu berkata, meski tak terlalu jelas.

"Haruno … aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah meninggalkan Pein dan membiarkannya kembali menjadi milikku."

Persetan! Sakura tak peduli dengan ucapan Konan. Ini benar-benar hari terburuknya. Tapi yang paling buruk adalah, ketika kau mengalami masalah tapi kau tak punya seseorang untuk kau ajak bercerita. Sakura tak mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada Ino, dia tak mau Ino mengetahui kebodohan ini, semua ketololan ini. Sakura berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kedai es krim, mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah langit. Dia berpikir; andai saja hidup sesederhana warna langit…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katanya, harta bisa membuatmu bahagia, dan Uchiha Itachi percaya itu. Harta—uang—semua itu bisa membuatnya memperoleh kebahagiaan semu, yang rasanya bisa menguap begitu saja, secepat saat dia memperolehnya, sama sekali tak ada kenangannya. Mungkin Itachi pernah merasa bahagia, kebahagiaan yang begitu tulus … mungkin, dan itu sudah lama sekali sampai dia lupa bagaimana rasanya. Itachi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa bludru kediaman Uchiha, foto keluarganya yang dipajang di ruang tamu membuatnya bernostalgia.

Namun rasa letih luar biasa tak membuat Itachi mau berlama-lama terlarut akan kenangan, lagipula apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah masa lalu?

"Selamat datang di Amerika, _brother._" Itachi tak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali suara itu, karena itu suara milik Sasuke, adiknya yang sudah hampir empat tahun tak pernah dia temui karena sibuk mengurusi tetek bengek perusahaan cabang Tokyo yang dipegang olehnya.

"Hn," balasnya singkat, tanpa antusiasme. Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, matanya yang kelam menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan, tapi Sasuke memilih untuk mengangkat bahu dan menghiraukan keadaan kakaknya yang kelihatan berantakan. Lalu keheningan yang panjang—mereka duduk di satu sofa yang sama, dengan darah yang sama mengalir di pembuluh darah mereka, tapi kelihatan seperti dua orang yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Memangnya perbincangan seru apa yang kalian harapkan dari dua orang Uchiha kaku?

"Kau tahu kenapa Ayah menyuruhmu ke sini?"

Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan lagi. Pria berusia awal dua puluhan yang sebentar lagi menyelesaikan kuliahnya itu mengambil kaleng biscuit yang terletak di atas meja.

"Mengurus cabang perusahaan di sini. Aku benar?"

Ya, memangnya apa lagi? Dalam kepala ayahnya hanya ada perusahaan-perusahaan dan perusahaan, tak ada yang lain, mungkin setelah itu baru wanita. "Bagaimana yang di Tokyo?"

"Shisui menggantikanku, lagipula aku butuh suasana baru—" benar, dia butuh suasana baru agar hidupnya tak begitu membosankan. Tinggal di Jepang bertahun-tahun, mencoba banyak hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Negri tirai bamboo sudah membuatnya jenuh.

"Suasana baru? Hmm, seperti wanita?" seringai Sasuke terlalu tipis sampai Itachi tak menyadarinya, "Pernah mencoba wanita di sini?"

Adiknya sudah tumbuh menjelma menjadi lelaki dewasa, Itachi terkekeh bila mana mengingat dulu, sekitar belasan tahun lalu mereka sama-sama tak pernah mengecap madu, atau kenikmatan duniawi.

"Pernah, kurasa …."

Itachi ragu dengan jawabannya. Dia memang sudah menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan seorang perawan semalam, tapi perempuan itu bukan orang Amerika asli. Tapi sungguh, Uchiha Itachi menikmatinya—betapa lugu dan pasrahnya perempuan itu saat mereka bergulat di atas ranjang yang panas. Itachi masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kecupan perempuan itu, bagaimana tekstur kulitnya yang halus dan tak tak terjamah lelaki lain, bagaimana suara desahan yang menuntut lebih … dan sempitnya tempat kenikmatan duniawi yang wanita itu punya.

"Las Vegas adalah surga bagi para pendosa, mau kutemani ke sana?"

Mungkin tawaran Sasuke bukan tawaran buruk, tapi tujuannya ke tempat ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Boleh, nanti kapan-kapan saja."

Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memejamkan mata, merilekskan diri. Bayangan perempuan berambut merah muda bernama Sakura berputar-putar dalam benaknya. _Sakura … Sakura … Sakura. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa melakukannya lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup mandiri, jauh dari kedua orangtuanya adalah pilihan, atau bahkan impian Sakura sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Menyukai petualangan dan tantangan membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, jauh dari Jepang—tempat kedua orangtuanya dan saudara-saudaranya berada. Sakura memang tak hidup sendiri, dia punya kakak laki-laki namun kakak laki-lakinya itu terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktunya di tempatnya bekerja dan menghamburkan uangnya di Las Vegas; surga bagi para pendosa.

Pintu apartemennya didorong malas, Sakura telah penat dengan aktivitas di hari minggunya yang tidak jelas. Karena setelah keluar dari kedai es krim itu, dia menaiki bus jurusan Brooklyn dan memilih untuk melepaskan penat dengan mengunjungi East River, berdiri di pinggiran pembatas sambil menatap miris pantulan dirinya sendiri. Sakura kembali ke apartemennya lantaran dia sadar ada tugas kuliah dari mata pelajarannya yang belum dia sentuh sama sekali, padahal _deadline _sudah dekat.

Kasurnya memesona Sakura untuk sekedar singgah sejenak di sana, merebahkan diri setelah hampir satu hari dia tak menikmati keempukan kasur itu. Sakura tak perlu repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya, dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana, berpikir andai saja dia masih bersama Pein—pasti lelaki itu akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas kuliah, atau hanya sekedar menemaninya dalam keheningan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

_Lagi-lagi Pein!_

_Oke, baby, berhenti memikirkan lelaki tolol itu!_

Matanya menatap ke arah potret yang berdiri tegak di atas nakas, potret yang tak pernah disentuhnya beberapa hari ini meski dia ingin. Ada pria berambut oranye itu di sana, berdiri bersamanya—tersenyum hangat di tengah kebekuan musim dingin di bulan desember. _Katakan padaku, beritahu aku. Bagaimana caranya melupakannya. Aku … aku masih mencintainya, ini menyedihkan._

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menggunakan hati. Tapi ketika kau menemukan dirimu terus terluka karenanya, mungkin itu saatnya kau harus belajar untuk mulai memakai logika, Sakura sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pein, dengar aku! Apa lebihnya anak kecil itu di banding diriku?"

Pein melempar botol Wiski yang isinya masih setengah ke pojok ruangan, menciptakan kekacauan baru dalam sebuah kekacauan. Kehadiran Konan dalam apartementnya membuat emosinya meluap-luap, seperti larva yang keluar dari dalam perut bumi. Jika bukan karena wanita itu, mantan kekasihnya yang selalu dipenuhi ambisi akan apa yang ingin didapatkannya, Sakura pasti tak akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Jadi Pein tak mengerti, setelah semua kekacauan yang wanita itu buat dalam hidupnya—mulai dari meninggalkannya demi karir, menyelingkuhinya, kini dia kembali dan menuntut cintanya? Cih, jangan harap.

"Kau mau tau?" Pein menatap Konan penuh amarah, mendekat, mencengkram wajah cantik itu kasar, "Setidaknya dia tak _sepertimu _jalang!" pria itu menghempaskan wajah Konan kasar, temperament Pein buruk beberapa hari ini.

Konan ingin menangis, tapi ego tak membiarkannya. Dia mendekati Pein, menatap sepasang mata ungu pucat itu dengan penuh arti, berusaha mencari-cari apa dalam hati lelaki itu masih ada namanya di sana.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Konan melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang serak, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Perempuan itu menuntut, tatapan matanya tajam sekaligus terluka.

Senyuman itu tersungging pahit di bibir Pein, "Setelah semua ini? Kau pikir aku masih mencintaimu? Jangan bercanda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be continue…_

**note: **terimakasih karena telah membaca :), terima kasih atas pendapatnya di kotak review, maaf karna ngga bisa bales satu-satu ya, tapi sekali lagi saya ucapin banyak terimakasih. berkenan mengeluarkan unek-unek untuk chapter ini? oh ya, saya suka alur cerita yang lamban hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's problems**

_I don't own anything except the story nor get financial benefit from this fanfiction._

_Chapter ini untuk kalian yang masih menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutannya ;), terimakasih karena telah menunggu. Enjoy yaaaaa!_

* * *

Itu adalah panggilan ke seratus delapan puluh tiga dari lelaki itu sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka seminggu lalu. Panggilan masuk ke ponselnya yang diabaikan begitu saja. Beratus-ratus pesan singkat berisi permohonan maaf juga sama tak berartinya. Sakura membiarkan Pein menyesali kesalahannya meski sebenarnya hatinya tak benar-benar yakin untuk melakukan ini. Sakura berusaha menghindari Pein, ketika lelaki itu muncul di kampusnya dan bertanya pada teman-temannya di mana keberadaan mantan kekasihnya, atau ketika Pein berkali-kali memencet bel apartemennya dengan sabar; menunggu pintu itu dibuka namun Sakura enggan membukakannya. Sama seperti saat dia masih ragu membuka hatinya untuk kembali memaafkan kesalahan lelaki itu.

Sakura membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol Gin dan Tonik untuk dituang ke dalam gelasnya. Rasa perasan jeruk nipis yang membusuk tak begitu akrab di kerongkongannya. Beberapa hari ini dia hanya keluar dari apartemen bila ada jam kuliah saja, selebihnya Sakura memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam apartemennya, melakukan kegiatan yang membosankan. Sakura mengerutkan kening, persediaan bahan makanan dalam kulkasnya mulai menipis—kemarin Ino sempat menelponnya dan mengajak Sakura untuk berbelanja di supermarket dekat toko roti langganannya, tapi Sakura menolak dan beralasan kalau dia sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang bagus untuk berbelanja.

Belakangan ini _mood_-nya naik turun dengan skala yang tidak jelas.

Menguncir rambut panjangnya asal, perempuan berusia dua puluhan itu menatap nanar refleksi dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin yang terletak di atas kulkas. Senyumnya mengambang putus asa, mata hijaunya tak memancarkan kehangatan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—atau lebih tepatnya seperti sebelum masalah ini bermulai. Dahinya berkerut, menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Kekacauan hati dan pikiran mempengaruhi kecantikan, dan kekacauannya membuat wajahnya kelihatan sangat menyedihkan, sungguh.

"Aku seperti melihat hantu," gumamnya, seakan-akan tak percaya kalau di cermin itu adalah dirinya sendiri, seperti dia baru saja melihat sebuah hal yang tak ingin dilihat, "Oh Tuhan—" gunting di atas kulkas diambilnya dengan kasar. Matanya terlihat ragu, seperti dia akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan gunting itu, tapi Sakura bukan orang bodoh yang memilih kematian sebagai pelarian. Bunyi rambut yang digunting membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Rambut merah mudanya yang baru saja digunting jatuh menyentuh lantai. _Rambut ini mungkin membawa sial!_

Kunciran itu dilepasnya, mengibaskan rambunya yang kini hanya sebahu beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan sisa-sisa rambut panjangnya yang telah dia potong. Sewaktu kecil, orang tuanya percaya memotong rambut bisa membuang sial. _Semoga permasalahan sialan ini segera berakhir. _Setelah membersihkan potongan rambutnya, Sakura merasa dia butuh menghirup udara musim gugur di sore hari, berbelanja beberapa keperluan atau mungkin _nongkrong_ di tempat favoritnya. Mengurung diri dalam apartemen dan membiarkan dirinya lama kelamaan terjerat oleh kegilaan tak akan menjadi pilihan Sakura.

"Oke, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan rambut pendekku, hei, selamat datang—kau membuatku kelihatan nakal." Sakura terkekeh pelan, tatapan matanya masih putus asa.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Jika ini bukan tempat umum, dia pasti akan memuntahkan kekesalannya di sini, saat ini juga, namun harga diri di atas segalanya. Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu (menurutnnya.), lagi pula di Amerika dia bisa menemukan banyak wanita seperti mantan kekasihnya, Sarah Lindstoon—ada berpuluh-puluh, atau bahkan berjuta-juta perempuan dengan rambut kecoklatan dan mata biru. Sasuke hanya tidak terima kalau dia baru saja diputuskan oleh perempuan jalang itu! Sarah memutuskan Sasuke dengan alasan kalau wanita itu telah habis kesabaran menghadapi semua sikap lelaki berdarah Jepang tersebut.

Harus Sasuke akui, setengah tahun berpacaran dengan Sarah, bahkan tak terhitung berapa kali mereka melakukan hubungan badan, Sasuke telah berkali-kali selingkuh di belakangnya, dan Sarah tidak bisa lagi memaafkan perselingkuhan Sasuke. Karena memang nyatanya perselingkuhan bukan kesalahan yang bisa kau maafkan begitu saja. Anehnya, ada perasaan menyedihkan yang tak pernah dirasakannya kini muncul ke permukaan tanpa keraguaan, mengalahkan egonya yang _meyakinkan diri kalau putus dari Sarah sama sekali tak berarti baginya._

Kerongkongannya yang terasa kering membuat Sasuke mengambil gelas limunnya kasar. Matanya menatap ke arah jam tangan, sudah pukul empat sore dan dia belum bisa pergi dari tempat makanan manis ini karena Sasuke masih harus menunggu seseorang lagi. Kedai ini bukan tempat yang akan Sasuke singgahi bila mana bukan Sarah yang mengajaknya janjian di sini. Sarah benar-benar punya selera yang berbeda jauh dengannya, tapi justru itu yang membuat Sasuke mencintainya. _Sial, aku tidak mencintainya! _Berkali-kali meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tak mencintai Sarah, namun hatinya justru semakin terasa sakit.

Pintu kedai terbuka, yang baru saja masuk memang bukan orang yang ditunggunya, melainkan perempuan berambut merah muda mencolok yang sangat _familier_ di mata Sasuke.

Itu salah satu teman di kampusnya, namanya adalah Haruno Sakura; perempuan paling keras kepala yang pernah Sasuke kenal (dia berpendapat begitu lantaran pernah satu kelompok dalam penelitian di mata pelajaran budaya.). Perempuan yang dulu waktu masih semester pertama menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kencannya untuk _party _akhir tahun, membuatnya berminggu-minggu harus meneraktir teman-temannya karena gagal dalam taruhan konyol itu. Lagi pula Sasuke tak menyayangka kalau perempuan itu tak tertarik oleh ketampanannya.

Merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengarah ke arahnya, Sakura menoleh untuk menemukan siapa manusia lancang yang berani-berani menatapnya sampai membuatnya risih seperti ini. Alisnya bertaut, dia tak percaya akan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke di tempat ini, meski sebenarnya suatu kewajaran bertemu dengan orang-orang di tempat umum yang banyak pengunjung.

_Kenapa lelaki mata keranjang itu menatapku seperti itu sih?_

Ingin sekali mengabaikan tatapan lelaki itu, tapi kakinya malah berjalan mendekat ke meja Sasuke dengan perasaan linglung.

"Hai," Sakura menyapa untuk sekedar basa-basi, "Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu, Uchiha." Tidak ada salahnya berbincang dengan orang yang dikenalnya, dan Sakura juga tak memiliki teman untuk diajak mengobrol. Siapa tahu saja Sasuke nyaman diajak ngobrol atau setidaknya tidak membuatnya muak dan menyesal karena memberanikan diri untuk menyapa lelaki itu lebih dulu.

"Hn, aku juga," Sasuke memandangi rambut merah muda Sakura yang pendek sebahu, seingatnya perempuan itu selalu bangga dengan gaya rambut panjangnya yang anggun, "Rambut baru?"

"Ya." Sakura mengangkat bahu, matanya mengerjap. Sasuke menaikan alis, mengerti maksud perempuan itu.

"Duduklah jika kau mau," katanya, membuat bangku kosong yang ada di hadapannya kini diduduki oleh Sakura.

"Kau tumben ke tempat ini," sepasang mata hitam Sasuke seperti menembus bagian dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingin ganti suasana, mungkin. Sama sepertimu yang memangkas pendek rambut panjangmu."

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari mulut Sakura, "Berarti kita sama-sama ingin mencoba suasana baru."

Lalu terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang. Sakura menemukan tatapan lelaki itu tak lagi menjadi miliknya, seakan-akan Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat lelaki itu berkelana dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Memikirkan sesuatu, Uchiha?"

Tersentak, Sasuke menatap Sakura seklias, mereka tak pernah mengobrol sedekat ini sebelumnya, karena keduanya hanya cukup saling mengenal nama satu sama lain, "Jika kau ingin tahu, maka aku akan menjawab 'ya'. Aku memikirkan banyak hal, bukan sesuatu."

Mungkin, ini bukan sebuah kebetulan yang buruk bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia memang bukan lelaki yang suka bercerita banyak hal pada orang lain, atau mengumbar _jokes _garing yang mengundang tawa, tipe-tipe pria seperti Sasuke termasuk dalam kategori membosankan meski sebenarnya dia punya selera humor, tapi sepertinya ngobrol dengan Sakura mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit melenyapkan rasa menyedihkan karena baru saja diputusin Sarah.

"Kau punya masalah?" Sakura nyaris ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri karena kebiasaannya yang lancang ingin mengorek masalah pribadi orang lain walau dirinya sendiri tak mau masalah pribadinya diceritakan ke orang lain. Tapi nasi telah terlanjur menjadi bubur, sudah kepalang basah.

"Kau tahu, Haruno, masalah itu sama dengan lautan. Mereka memenuhi 2/3 bagian dunia."

Lelaki seperti Sasuke pernah dia jumpai, tipe arogan yang mengesalkan, sama seperti kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu sibuk sendiri, "Jika kau ingin menceritakan padaku apa masalahmu, silahkan. Aku akan mendengarkan," meski sebenarnya dia-lah yang kini benar-benar membutuhkan tempat untuk memuntahkan segala kepenatan di hati, namun Sakura tak akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke, tidak akan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah bercerita terlalu banyak."

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa pelan. Menertawakan diri masing-masing.

"Tadi sebelum masuk ke sini, aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu. Sarah menangis, seklias menatapku dengan tatapan terluka."

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia tak mengerti kenapa perempuan itu menangis, dan Sasuke sibuk memikirkan perkataan apa yang harus dilontarkannya pada Sakura, "Biarkan saja. Dan dia bukan kekasihku," seperti ada tangan maya yang mencubit hatinya saat dia berkata kalau Sarah bukan kekasihnya lagi.

"Bukannya kalian berdua pacaran?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, Sasuke dan Sarah adalah pasangan yang cukup popular di kampus mereka, perpaduan oriental dan barat yang cukup eksentrik.

"Kami sudah berakhir."

Sepertinya Sakura kini mengerti apa permasalahan lelaki itu, "Kau tidak menangisi kegagalan hubunganmu?"

Ini pertanyaan yang bodoh, dan Sakura segera menyesalinya.

"Tidak. Bagiku perempuan seperti es krim yang tumpah," Sasuke tak yakin menggunakan perumpamaan itu pada Sarah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti es krim yang tumpah, aku bisa membelinya lagi."

_Dasar laki-laki, mereka semua sama saja._

"Apa semua laki-laki berpikiran sama sepertimu?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau di belahan dunia ini masih banyak perempuan yang menjaga keperawanan mereka?" Sasuke berbalik melemparkan pertanyaan, seperti ketika kau sedang berdebat dalam sebuah rapat dewan redaksi yang membosankan, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terpaku, seakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahnya. "Perempuan sekarang terlalu murah, meski masih perawan—apa kau yakin lelaki tak pernah menjamah tubuh mereka?" Sasuke terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan. _Harusnya dia sudah datang_, pikirnya, menyadari kalau waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima.

"Entahlah, laki-laki terlalu sulit untuk dipahami," Sakura tak yakin dengan jawabannya, namun pertanyaan Sasuke tadi menusuk tepat ke dadanya, seperti sebuah belati panas yang merobek-robek setiap lapisan jantungnya.

"Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian," keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Itachi berdiri dengan pesonanya, mengenakan pakaian kantornya dan wajah yang terlihat lelah, butuh sesuatu untuk bersenang-senang. Sasuke ingin memarahi Itachi lantaran keterlambatan setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian mereka, sedangkan Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini juga—lelaki itu—dia kenal, Sakura kenal, tapi dia berharap kalau dia tak kenal dengan lelaki itu.

"Keterlambatan bukan hal yang mudah ditoleransi."

"Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak datang."

Sakura hanya menunduk, berharap dia bisa kabur tanpa membuat pria itu sadar akan kehadirannya. Tapi Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan lelaki bernama Itachi itu terpaku padanya, seperti baru saja menemukan jarum dalam sekam.

"Aku pamit menyingkir, Uchiha." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya mengepal, persendiannya terasa lemas. Ini seperti kejutan yang tak diharapkan.

"Bukan masalah sepertinya bila kekasihmu ingin mendengar pembicaraan kita," Itachi menatap Sakura tajam, dan ditatap seperti itu ingin membuat Sakura menangis. Itachi juga tak percaya ini, kalau dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu di tempat ini, terlebih perempuan itu sedang bersama dengan adiknya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Maaf, tapi aku punya keperluan lain sekarang. Aku harus pergi, Uchiha" Sakura masih menunduk saat mengucapkannya, dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke, agar teman satu kampusnya itu tak menaruh curiga.

"Hn, silahkan."

Sakura beranjak, secepatnya dia ingin pergi. Ketika hendak melewati Itachi, mata hijaunya mengerling sekilas dan mendapatkan sepasang mata hitam kelam menatapnya penuh arti. Tubuhnya bergetar, seperti ada sebuah listrik yang mengejutkannya.

Oh ini bukan pertemuan yang dia harapkan.

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Napas Sakura terengap-engap, dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar di dalam lift yang sedang menuju ke lantai dua puluh tiga, tempat apartemennya berada. Dua buah kantung belanjaan berada di tangannya. Dengan sisa-sisa kewarasannya setelah bertemu dengan pria yang telah merenggut kegadisannya itu, Sakura segera menuju supermarket dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaan seminggu ke depan sebagai mana tujuan awalnya tadi.

Sakura letih, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift, menunggu bunyi 'ting'. Benar kata Sasuke, masalah seperti lautan yang memenuhi 2/3 bagian dunia.

Pintu lift terbuka, lorong menuju apartemennya sangat sepi. Sakura berjalan menuju apartemennya dan berharap kalau dia bisa secepat mungkin menenggelamkan dirinya di air hangat.

"Kau tadi sangat terburu-buru, Sakura." Suara itu terdengar tepat ketika dia sampai di depan pintu. Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran Itachi karena pikirannya penuh dan dia tak benar-benar melihat jalan yang dilaluinya. Pria itu berada tepat di dekatnya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya, matanya menatap tajam sekaligus hangat.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, jadi kumohon menyingkirlah," dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sakura menerobos Itachi. Pasti lelaki itu tahu tempat tinggalnya dari Sasuke.

"Kau tak membiarkanku masuk?"

"Maaf Mr, aku tak mengenalmu."

"Jika kau tak mengenalku, kau tak mungkin lari seperti buronan saat melihatku tadi."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Apa maumu?" Sakura menatap Itachi dengan keberanian yang berhasil dipungutnya dengan susah payah.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Sakura benar-benar lelah dan ingin menyudahi semua ini. Kepalanya mengangguk ragu, menekan _password_ pintu apartemennya dan masuk mendahului lelaki itu.

Itachi memang tak benar-benar orang asing, mereka pernah bertemu—dan pertemuan yang sangat Sakura harapkan tak pernah terjadi. Itachi mengikuti Sakura, entah kenapa perempuan itu mampu membuatnya penasaran, tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang berlalu begitu saja setelah melakukan _one night stand _dengannya.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura langsung menuju ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaannya dengan perasaan was-was. Itachi masih mengikutinya, lelaki itu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu setegang itu," Itachi memerhatikan bahu Sakura yang menegang. Lelaki itu mendekat, berdiri di belakang Sakura, "Aku hanya penasaran denganmu."

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan terkejut Itachi berdiri dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuatnya terpaku, "Oh. Tapi aku bukan perempuan spesial yang sulit dilupakan oleh seorang pria sepertimu."

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, seakan berbicara tanpa kata, "Rambutmu, kau tidak kelihatan lebih baik dengan rambut pendekmu," tangan kiri Itachi menyentuh rambut pendek Sakura, membuat sang empunya merinding. Ini aneh, Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ingatan-ingatan tentang malam panjang yang pernah mereka lalui kembali berputar-putar dalam kepalanya, seperti ada sebuah dorongan yang memancing hasratnya untuk melakukannya lagi. Sakura menepis tangan Itachi dengan sisa-sisa kewarasannya, juga menepis kasar pemikiran gilanya.

"Pergilah, kita tak saling mengenal," suaranya memohon dengan sangat pelan.

"Mungkin, tapi aku sangat mengenal setiap lekukan tubuhmu." Itachi merendahkan dirinya untuk berbisik pada Sakura. Hangat napas lelaki itu di wajahnya membuat Sakura merasa gila. _Tuhan tolong hentikan semua ini._

"Lupakan kejadian malam itu, aku—" Sakura tak pernah melanjutkan ucapannya karena pria itu keburu membungkam bibirnya, menariknya akan ciuman yang membuatnya terperosot ke dalam kesalahan yang sama, tapi sangat dia rindukan. Pria itu menarik pinggang Sakura, melumat bibir itu dengan kepiawaian yang dia miliki. Tangan Sakura meremas kedua lengan Itachi dengan frustasi. Kebodohannya adalah tak menepis ciuman itu dan membiarkan lelaki itu menjelajahi mulutnya. Perlahan, air matanya mengalir, Itachi tahu itu dan tak melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau harus tahu kalau rasanya begitu janggal karena aku terpesona padamu," Itachi berkata saat ciumannya terlepas, menarik kepala Sakura dalam dekapannya. Itachi tak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau dia terpesona pada perempuan itu. Sering kali Itachi menemukan dirinya memikirkan Sakura meski dia berusaha menepis kalau pertemuan malam itu semata-mata hanya nafsu duniawi belaka, tanpa perasaan apa pun, tapi pesona Sakura dan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya membuatnya gila.

"Kita hanya bertemu sekali, Itachi. Pertemuan yang sangat kusesali, kau harus tahu itu."

Suara isak tangis Sakura memenuhi ruangan, memecah kesunyian. Sakura menyerah dalam pelukan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya.

.

.

.

_To be continue…_

Note: oke, ini saya munculin scane ItaSaku, dan saya janji saya bakal munculin PeinSaku nanti. Segala keabsurdan ini emang kesalahan saya karena ngetik dalam keadaan mood yang jelek hahaha. Soal kesalahan saya yang kemarin, udah saya perbaiki yaaa, makasih udah ngingetin, saya jadi malu =)). Niatnya mau saya publish akhir bulan, sambil nunggu pendapat kalian soal chapter kedua dengan sabar, tapi nggak jadi karena takutnya akhir bulan saya sibuk sama praktikum. Makasih untuk reviewnya, seenggaknya saya tau kalau cerita ini masih layak dibaca :"""

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya, kritik dan saran saya tunggu di kotak review :).


End file.
